Where's Hammy?
by Gipdac
Summary: RJ & Hammy get on a cruise ship to China, and they're friends must go after them. Some RJ x Hammy slash.
1. Chapter 1

Where's Hammy?

Chapter 1

Hammy and the others had just finished raiding a house.

"COOKIES!" Hammy shouted, jumping into a pile of cookies.

----------

RJ and the others pulled the wagon back to the hedge, and began eating.

Hammy then sniffed the air, and saw a truck drive by.

The side of the truck said COOKIE DELIVERIES.

"COOKIES!" Hammy shouted, and ran after the truck.

"Hammy, stop!" RJ shouted after him.

But Hammy didn't pay any attention, and jumped into the back of the truck.

-----------

Hammy saw a bunch of crates in the back, and smashed into one.

He began devouring the cookies, and then the truck stopped.

Hammy stayed still in the crate, and felt it being lifted up.

Then, after a while, the crate crashed into something.

Hammy got out, and he was in a dark chamber with other crates.

Everything around him began to shake & move, and Hammy saw a sign on a wall.

CHINA CRUISE.

-----------

RJ & the others raced in an RC car in the direction the truck had gone.

"I should have stopped him. He's my best friend." RJ said.

RJ lied...Hammy was more than a friend...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RJ & the others raced to where the car had gone, and arrived at the docks.

"Oh dear god, no!" RJ shouted.

The ship was moving away from the docks, and RJ pulled out his fishing pole.

"I'm coming, Hammy!"

He swung it at the boat, hooking it on a railing.

RJ shot himself toward the boat, and climbed onboard.

-----------

Verne was freaking out.

"What do we do?"

"We go after them!" Stella shouted.

"How?"

"There's another ship coming, and when it does, we'll get onboard."

"That's the craziest idea I've ever heard!"

"Got any better one's?"

"No."

"Then we'll follow my idea."

-----------

RJ began searching for Hammy, and then smelled cookies.

He followed the scent trail, and climbed into a small shaft.

RJ climbed down it, and fell into the cargo hold Hammy was in.

"Hammy!" RJ shouted happily.

"RJ, look at all the cookies!"

RJ couldn't help but laugh.

"I see them, Hammy."

RJ hugged his friend, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Hamsquad."

"Where are we going?"

"We'll just have to wait and find out, buddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Verne & the others climbed onto the new ship.

"The tail is tingling."

"Well ignore it for now, we've got some friends to save!'" Stella said.

Verne said nothing.

-----------

RJ & Hammy looked for an exit, and found a small hole in a wall.

They climbed through, and looked around.

The land was miles away.

"What do we do now?" RJ asked.

"Let's see if there are any animals onboard who can help us!" Hammy chirped.

"Not a bad idea."

-----------

Stella and the others looked for a place to hide.

"China Cruise." Ozzie said.

"What?" Stella asked.

"That's what the boat says."

"I guess that's where we're going, then."

Quillo then spoke up.

"Oh, China! Let's get copies of Cars, Lucky Number Slevin, and Talladega Nights!"

Lou then shook his head to everyone else.

"I beg of you, do not let them get Lucky Number Slevin."

The kids groaned, and turned around and grinned at each other.

-----------

RJ & Hammy began looking around the boat, and saw a poster.

"William Shatner in Concert, on this cruise!" Hammy shouted.

RJ rolled his eyes.

"We have to go watch!"

"No."

"Please?"

Tears formed in Hammy's eyes, and RJ could not say no to his friend.

"Okay."

(Oh dear...)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RJ & Hammy climbed into the entertainment area, and saw Ben Folds, Joe Jackson, and William Shatner onstage.

"Yay!" Hammy chirped.

"Why do you like him so much? He's a 75 year old weirdo who thinks he can sing."

"He's cool."

"Dude, he release Transformed Man for crying out loud!"

"It was good."

"He has hair plugs, he WAS Captain Kirk on Star Trek, but other than that..."

"He has hair plugs?"

"Duh."

"I thought it was a wig."

"He used to wear one."

"I'll have to go see which he has on now!"

"Hammy, that's not a good idea!"

Hammy was already running toward the stage.

"Picture yourself in a boat, on a river.

With tangerine trees, and marmal-"

Hammy then jumped on his head, and pulled on his head.

"Get this squirrel off of me!"

Hammy yanked hard, and pulled out his hair.

He had hair plugs.

Everyone stared at Shatner, and began laughing at him.

Shatner picked up the microphone, and swung it at Hammy, just missing him.

Hammy ran back over to RJ, and they ran back to the hole in the wall and climbed back into the cargo area.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hammy, what did you do?"

"I was just curious."

RJ groaned and rubbed his hands down his face in irritation.

"I'm sorry."

Hammy's ears went flat.

RJ felt a stab in his heart.

"No, Hammy. Don't be upset. Please."

RJ hugged his friend again, and when he stopped, Hammy looked at him and kissed him.

They stood there, their arms wrapped around each other, and then they finally ended it.

"I love you, RJ."

"I love you too, Hamsquad."

-----------

Stella, Verne, and the others grabbed a boat navigation guide.

"It says its going to Hong Kong, and then will make a circle and come back." Stella said.

"Wait, if its coming back, why did we have to do this in the first place?" Verne asked.

"Because they might get in trouble."

"Oh."

-----------

RJ & Hammy finally climbed back out of the hole and onto the ship a few hourse later.

Hammy then saw another poster.

"William Shatner's world premiere of Groom Lake in the theater room tonight."

"No!"

"Please?"

"...Fine. But don't cause any trouble, okay?"

"Okay!" Hammy shouted happily.

He was so happy he kissed RJ right there and ran off to the theater room.

RJ then chuckled and headed down there too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RJ & Hammy climbed into the movie theater, and began to watch the movie.

After it ended, Hammy jumped up.

"That was awsome!"

RJ grabbed his tail and pulled him back down.

"We can't let people know we're here!"

"Sorry."

Then, a new movie began playing: Dirty Dancing.

RJ & Hammy smiled at each other.

They leaned up against each other, their arms wrapped, and their heads resting against each other's.

-----------

Verne looked at the navigation map, and the surrounding area.

"I think we should be to Hong Kong in two days, one day behind RJ & Hammy."

"I hope they're okay," Heather said.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine." Stella told her.

-----------

RJ & Hammy kissed at the end of the movie, and layed down together.

"RJ, will you ever leave me?"

"Of course not, Hamsquad."

"I really love you, RJ."

"I know, Hammy. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RJ woke up the next day, and noticed something.

"Hey, Hammy, wake up. We've stopped."

"Huh?" Hammy replied weakly.

Hammy slowly stretched and got up.

"The boat's stopped, Hamsquad."

"Are we in China?"

"I guess so."

"Let's go look!"

"No, Hammy!"

"Why?"

"We could get into more trouble."

"Oh, yeah..."

"I'm sorry, Hammy."

"Its okay, RJ. You're right."

"I know."

------------

Verne & the others woke up, and looked off the side of the ship.

They saw Dolphins jumping out of the water.

"Wow..." was all Verne could say.

"Its beautiful out here," Heather said.

"Sure is," Stella agreed.

------------

RJ & Hammy sat in the cargo area, when a side door opened.

They jumped into a dark corner, and saw humans walk in and pick up some of the crates.

RJ & Hammy stayed in the corner, and finally the humans left.

"That was close, huh, Hammy?"

Hammy was gone.

"Hammy?"

Hammy had followed the people.

"Oh no!"

RJ ran outside after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

RJ ran outside, and saw Hammy looking around.

He ran towards Hammy, and grabbed him.

"Hammy, what were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to see what it looked like..."

"You could have gotten hurt!"

"I'm sorry, RJ."

Hammy leaned up against RJ, who hugged him.

"Its okay, Hammy. I'm sorry for getting so upset."

"I forgive you."

"Now let's get back on the ship."

When they turned around, the ship was sailing away.

"What do we do now?" Hammy asked RJ.

"I don't know, Hamsquad..."

-----------

Verne & the others could see the land in the distance.

"We're almost there." Verne said.

Then, they heard an announcement.

"Attention, everyone. Due to a late schedule, we will arive a day early."

"Good," Stella said.

-----------

To pass time for the next boat to arrive, RJ & Hammy snuck into a restaurant.

They heard two people talking inside.

"This is a lovely dinner, isn't it dear?"

"It sure is. When do we pretend to choke on food so we don't have to pay for anything?"

"After the waiter comes by again."

RJ laughed.

"Humans..."

------------

Bucky, Spike, and Quillo slowly snuck away from the group as they arrived at the shore.

"Time to go get some DVDs!" Quillo said, and the others grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

RJ & Hammy walked out of the alley of a chinese restaurant, feeling quite full.

"I love chinese," Hammy said.

"Me too, Hamsquad."

Then, they saw another boat in the harbor.

"Hammy, look!"

"A boat!"

They then saw Bucky, Quillo, and Spike running to a DVD stand.

"Its the kids! Everyone's here!" RJ shouted happily.

------------

Verne prepared to go inside, when he noticed something.

"Lou, where are the kids?"

"I don't know..."

They then stared at each other.

"Oh no..."

-----------

RJ & Hammy ran over to the kids.

"Hey, guys!"

"Uncle RJ!" They all shouted in surprise.

"Where's everyone else?"

"On the boat...We snuck off to get some DVDs."

"Mmm-hmm. Well come on, we need to get to the boat."

"Wait a minute!"

They grabbed a DVD of Cars, Talladega Nights, Nacho Libre, Little Man, and Lucky Number Slevin.

"Uncle RJ, will you hide this in your bag?" Quillo asked him, handing him Lucky Number Slevin.

"Sure, kiddo."

RJ put it in his bag, and they all ran to the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RJ, Hammy, and the kids ran to the ship, and made it onboard just before it began to move away.

Lou walked up to the kids.

"What were you all thinking?"

"We got DVDs!" They all cheered together, looking innocent.

Lou then saw RJ & Hammy.

"RJ! Hammy!"

Everyone then ran to them and had a group hug.

RJ & Hammy smiled at each other, and kissed in front of everyone.

Ozzie fainted...And Verne did too.

-----------

After the boat arrived back home, everyone got off.

"I still can't believe you two are in love," Stella said to RJ & Hammy.

"Love is an amazing thing, Stella." RJ said.

"And a weird thing," Verne said.

RJ smiled at Verne, and then grinned.

He then kissed Hammy in front of Verne, knowing he didn't approve or like it.

Verne glared at RJ.

"You're the devil."

END


End file.
